


A Kiss From Sammy

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Dean always wanted a kiss from Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Regarding Wincest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487546
Kudos: 62





	A Kiss From Sammy

A Kiss From Sammy  
Dean always wanted a kiss from Sam.

How long would it be until he got his wish?

Dean kissed his brother on the cheek. “Goodnight Sammy.” 

He turned to fall into his own bed a few feet away. It had been a hard hunt, and Sam was a little roughed up. 

“Thanks,” replied Sam as he fell into much-needed sleep. 

Once Dean was sure his brother was sleeping, he spoke his secret wish out loud in the dark room.

“That kiss should have been on your lips. But there is no way you feel the same.”

One week later they stopped at some club on the way to the next hunt. Inside was filled with crappy techno music but the drinks were cheap and decent. Sam was off in one corner talking to some chick with light brown hair and green eyes. Dean found an empty seat and ordered another beer. He took a long drink and then set the bottle down as the seat next to him was filled.

“I’ll buy the next drink,” said the man sitting beside him. “Saw that chick turn you down back there. Her loss if you ask me.”

Dean glanced over, then took another drink as the man continued. 

“You’re the quiet type. I love the quiet ones. If you ask me, I won’t say no.” 

Dean turned to face the brown-haired man with hazel eyes. 

“Sorry to disappoint, pal, but you’re just not my type.” 

“I think I am. You keep looking back at that handsome guy in the corner. I’m built like he is, same hazel eyes, same dark hair.”

“Your hair is short, and you’re still not my type,” replied Dean as he turned back to his beer. 

The strangers persisted.

“So you admit you want him? Sorry, man. I don’t think he would go for you.”

Dean shrugged.

“Yeah? So what?“

“I can make your night worthwhile,” the stranger coaxed.

“No.” Dean said, more firmly, before got up and headed toward the door. The man got up and followed him. 

“You sure?”

Dean spun around to face him.

“You heard me the first time,“ he growled

"I don’t take no for an answer,” replied the man. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pressed his lips on Dean’s mouth. 

Dean shoved him off, tossing him into a bar table. “

"That kiss should have been for Sam! It’s not you, it’s him! It was only ever supposed to be Sam. Fuck off.” 

Dean put his fists up, prepared to fight, ready to throw the first punch. Suddenly Sam was by his side. He placed one huge hand on Dean’s arm to stop him.

“Let’s go, he told his brother. "He’s not worth it”

They stepped outside together and made their way to their Impala. Dean slid into the driver’s seat, slamming the door hard. Sam climbed in the passenger side. After a moment, Dean spoke, his voice low and rough. 

"Listen, what I said back there- it was just the drinks talking.”

Sam looked hard at his brother.

"Was it, Dean? If it was, I should drive. I never had a chance to get even one drink.”

“I only had a couple. I’m fine.” Dean answered. 

Sam’s mind started working. Piecing the puzzle together. 

“Hey Dean?“ He said his brother’s name softly.

Dean shifted in his seat to face Sam. 

“What?”

Sam pulled Dean in and kissed him. Dean was too stunned at first to kiss back. Then he kissed Sam with all of the love he had for him.

“I thought you were into that girl back there,” said Dean when he finally pulled back.

“Dean, over half the girls I find have green eyes and light brownish, almost blond hair. The best even have freckles. That ring any bells??”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned for Dean.

“So,what? We together now?”

"Uhhhhh, y-yeah sure.”

“C’mere” Dean pulled Sam in for another kiss, giving him all the love in his heart, all the kisses that ever should’ve been his.

"Since I’ve Been Loving You” by Led-Zeppelin played the radio as the boys pulled away from the bar and hit the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
